Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the field of display, and in particular, to a display panel, a method for producing a display panel and a liquid crystal display screen.
Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display screen is popular in flat display screens at present. The liquid crystal display screen includes two substrates assembled and opposed to each other and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates. As an example, the two substrates may be one color filter substrate and one array substrate respectively.
In the liquid crystal display screen, a plurality of sets of photo spacers (abbreviated as PS) arranged in array are formed on a side of the color filter substrate facing towards the array substrate. When the liquid crystal display screen is pressed, the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer may flow away from the pressed position such that the liquid crystal display screen presents ripples.
When the liquid crystal display screen is pressed, the intensity of the ripples present on the liquid crystal display screen may affect display quality of the liquid crystal display screen adversely. In the prior art, due to the limitation of the liquid crystal display screen in structure, the intensity of the ripples present on the liquid crystal display screen becomes strong when the liquid crystal display screen is pressed.